Hidden Memories
by xokaleigh
Summary: -DISCONTINUED. Amber hesitated, but slowly crept in. She looked around, then stumbled over something. Right in front of her was a pink shoebox marked 'Velma'.
1. Attic Exploration

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hairspray, but I sure wish I did.**

**--**

Amber glanced up the stairway to the attic. She remembered when she was four, she, her mother and her father had a great adventure looking through boxes and finding old antiques and fascinating historical objects. Amber did not know why her mother kept all that history stuff; she hated history as much as she hated Negro Day. Amber had a sudden urge to run over to her mother and ask to explore the attic together, but she had pictured Velma's response:

"_Are you crazy? I'd certainly ruin my hair. Aren't you a little too old for 'attic exploring', anyway? Practice your Stricken Chicken instead."_

So, Amber had no choice but to explore alone. She quickly darted up to wooden steps, which were covered with an expensive red carpet (_"Definitely NOT blue!" _Velma yelled at the salesman so many times she kept saying it over and over to Amber throughout the week) and opened the wooden door. It was only opened a few times a year, when Velma thought of throwing some of her childhood memories away from her. But this puzzled Amber. The shiny heart-shaped lock that usually kept the door shut was lying on the floor. The matching silver key that her mother kept in a drawer somewhere in the kitchen was next to the lock.

Amber hesitated, but slowly crept in. She looked around, then stumbled over something. Right in front of her was a pink shoebox marked 'Velma'. Amber pried off the lid, eager to see the surprises inside.

She found a mint condition black and white photo of a little girl and boy. The boy had a sailor's outfit on and the little girl had a ruffled party dress, similar to one Amber had when she was little. Amber turned the picture over. In neat cursive writing, the photo said_ "Velma and Ryan, 1934. Velma 6, Ryan 7." _Amber stared at the adorable picture of her mother and her uncle. She knew Uncle Ryan very well, and knew how funny he was. Ryan was Velma's only sibling, and they usually got along just fine.

Amber put the picture down next to the box. She'd have to ask her mother about that sometime, before Velma bit her head off for going into the attic and looking at her personal belongings.

Just then, Amber saw a small purple book. On the front, it read "Velma's Diary". Amber saw that it had a shiny silver lock, similar to the one locking the attic door. Amber had taken the key with her. _Maybe it fits, _she thought.

She decided to give it a shot, and placed the key inside the little lock on Velma's diary.

--

**Chapter 2 shall be arriving soon. **


	2. The Journal

The lock surprisingly opened, revealing neat and curly handwriting. This matched Velma's hair. Velma had always said: _"Your hair matches your handwriting, so if you're hair looks good, so will your handwriting, dear." _Amber had never believed this until now. But, Velma always spoke nonsense and still did. Amber opened the diary and skimmed through the pages. She stopped at a page written in pink ink.

_May 15, 1938_

_I am 10 (Mother says I must always write my age on papers for future reference, whatever that means.)_

_Dear Diary,_

_Mother is the worst person on the face of this Earth! Do you want to know why? She won't let me buy that adorable stuffed horse in the toy store window that I already named Snickers and that only costs a quarter! She says we have to "conserve money". But it's only ONE STUPID QUARTER! Daddy makes plenty of money everyday. He gives me lots of quarters. I have 22 at this moment. Mother says that Snickers is a waste of money. She thinks it's not the best thing since sliced bread. But IT IS! It's even better than sliced bread! It's better than all the doll clothes I can afford! It's better than someone running over Ryan with an automobile than smooshing him with a steamroller! I WILL get that horse!_

_Love, Velma_

Amber wondered if her mother ever got that horse. She had seen a stuffed horse in Velma's closet when she was little, but she doubted Velma would keep something she got from when she was 10. Amber flipped through the pages again. Velma told her more stories from when she was 12 than any other age. She stopped at the first page she saw that said "I am 12".

_June 4, 1940_

_I am 12_

_Dear Diary, _

_Today was the last day of 6th grade. I am also promoted from "Junior Girl Scout" to "Cadet". Ryan was promoted from "Teddy Bear" to "Koala Bear". Ha! I am so happy I am finally in the junior high wing with Rollo Von Tussle! I love, love, LOVE him! He's only one year older than me. I'm also so happy that he lives on my block and goes to the same private school as me. Plus, he's richer than me! Yay, yay, yay! Mother wants me to marry Richard Vamstel, but he's already graduated high school! He may be richer than my Rollo, but he's uglier than a cow's butt! Which is pretty ugly if you've been to your uncle's farm and seen that sight. Well, at least if I marry either one of them, my initials won't change. _

_Love, Velma_

Amber had met Richard Vamstel before. She then remembered Mr. Vamstel was Lou Ann's dad! Amber agreed with her mother. He was uglier than a cow's butt. Good thing Lou Ann's mother was pretty. Amber looked at the next page. It said:

_June 7, 1940_

_I am 12_

_Dear Diary, _

_That creepy Cornwallis kid is staring at my window. I threw a rock at him. He fell, and I think I split his head open. Whatever. Kate says he has a crush on me. I like Rollo better. We'll get married and have two kids: Donny and Amber. I also figured out my name means "will" or "helmet". Rollo's name means "famed throughout the land". He'll be famous AND richer._

_Love, Velma_

_P.S. I figured out what Amber means: Amber colored. BORING. But it's still a pretty name. That will be my beautiful daughter's name and she will win all sorts of things and me and Rollo will be rich and profitable. I don't want Donny any longer. _

Amber never knew Corny was hit in the head with a rock because of her own mother. She never knew Corny had a crush on her as well.

Just then, Amber heard the click-clicking of a familiar pair of heels walking up the staircase.

"AMBER VON TUSSLE!"

* * *

**And the scream of a familiar blonde station manager echoes in the hallway. Oooh, chills...**


End file.
